


Belong

by Evilawyer



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: M/M, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble about Sam's underlying motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

Big and burly. That's how he'd describe Gene. Big and burly enough to slam him into furniture and walls, enough to make him feel things he hasn't felt in so long and can't make himself feel anymore. Big and burly and, just at this moment, blessedly silent. Must be the gag. Not even a whimper as he runs his hands over Gene's chest. No noise at all as he takes hold of Gene's cock. He's going to change that, though. He's going to change that because he's going to belong here. And everything here is going to belong to Sam.


End file.
